Turn the Page
by taeVull
Summary: Aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap hidup karena aku tidak bisa mati / taekook , BTS
1. Chapter 1

_**Aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap hidup karena aku tidak bisa mati**_ _/ taekook , BTS_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Turn the Page**

a taekook fanfic

Note :

 **BxB , AU**

Typo everywhere(?), I'M AMATEUR , alur kecepatan (maybe)

 **DLDR**

 **! E!**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA INI**

 **TOLONG JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI**

 **DAN AKHIRNYA MALAH MENINGGALKAN KOMENTAR PEDAS**

 **(SAYA TERIMA MASUKKAN, TAPI TOLONG KEMASLAH DENGAN BAIK)**

Happy reading~

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak suka hujan dan orang asing. Jadi mengapa ia harus dibawa oleh seorang pria paruh baya ditengah hujan deras dari rumahnya ketempat yang begitu jauh? Menangis? Tidak. Airmatanya seolah telah habis terkuras hingga tak bersisa bahkan sebelum ia sadar bahwa anak seumurannya seharusnya menangis ketika melihat orangtuanya yang tergantung tak bernapas, tak bernyawa ditengah ruang keluarga dan mendapati kakaknya yang meringkuk dibalik lemari pakaian digudang dengan wajah pucat tak berekspresi dan tubuh yang bergetar, mengabaikannya yang terus menggoyangkan bahu kakaknya dan berteriak kecil berusaha menyadarkan hyungnya itu meskipun tubuhnya kecilnya juga bergetar –menggigil kedinginan dalam keadaan basah karena hujan .

Ketika itu taehyung hanya terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, bagaimana orang-orang tak dikenalnya silih berganti datang dengan pakaian serba hitam dihari setelah kejadian itu berlalu, berdo'a didepan bingkai foto ayah dan ibunya lalu menatapnya iba. Akan tetapi, satu hal pasti yang bisa dimengerti oleh anak berumur 5 tahun itu adalah bahwa apapun yang terjadi ayah dan ibunya tak akan berada lagi disisinya hari ini, besok, ataupun seterusnya. Dan hari itu, ia hanya duduk diam memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar masuk kedalam ruangan tempat yang diketahuinya merupakan tempat _peristirahatan terakhir_ kedua orangtuanya. Orang-orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, prihatin. tanpa mengerti bahwa yang diinginkannya bukanlah pandangan kasihan melainkan sebuah penjelasan sesulit apapun itu untuk diterima oleh otak kecilnya.

.

.

Taehyung menurut saja ketika seorang pria paruh baya menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan menuntunnya kedalam mobil ditengah hujan deras setelah memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman ayahnya dan ia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengangguk ketika pria itu mengatakan _'taehyungaa .. mau ikut ahjussi sebentar?'_. Ia diam saja ketika mobil itu kemudian melaju meninggalkan tempat terakhir kali ia bisa melihat orangtuanya, karena satu hal baru yang bisa dipahaminya adalah ia mungkin takkan kembali lagi ketempat itu ataupun daegu- tempat kelahirannya terlebih fakta bahwa ia mungkin takkan bertemu lagi dengan sang kakak, satu-satunya keluarga yang taehyung punya.

Perjalanan _sebentar_ itu membuat taehyung mengantuk setelah menguap beberapa kali hingga akhirnya kedua kelopak matanya tertutup

' _tidurlah nak. Kau pasti menjalani hari yang berat. Lupakan, lupakan meskipun hanya sesaat lupakan meskipun kau pasti akan kembali mengingatnya ketika terbangun'_

.

.

"appa.. dia bangun"

 _Samar-samar indera pendengaran taehyung menangkap suara yang terasa tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Tidur? apa ia sedang bermimpi? Ia merasa bermimpi buruk –sangat buruk tentang ayah,ibu dan kakaknya, tentang keluarganya_.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi mengawasi anak yang tidur dikasurnya hingga membuatnya tidur bersama ayahnya semalam itu menggeliat resah

"apa dia sedang mimpi buruk?" dengan dagu yang ditopang oleh tangan kirinya dimeja belajar yang tak jauh dari ranjang jungkook sedang berpikir apa yang dilihat dan didengar oleh anak yang dibawa oleh ayahnya semalam itu dalam mimpinya hinga membuatnya terlihat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya itu. Pintu kamar terbuka diiringi dengan ayah jungkook yang masuk kedalam, tepat saat itu taehyung terbangun dengan nafas putus-putus

 _Bukan mimpi? Ahjussi itu ada dihadapannya sekarang bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda dari taehyung._

 _memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Terbangun dengan kecupan selamat pagi dari ibunya atau suara berisik hyungnya didepan pintu kamar? Atau ketukan pintu yang diiringi oleh suara bersahaja milik ayahnya? Atau .. atau .. dan atau. Bukankah semua orang yang mengalamai hal sulit selalu seperti itu? Bangun dan berharap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk lalu tertampar dengan kenyataan bahwa pilihan untuk bangun ternyata lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk itu sendiri._

"taetae hyung boleh kookie panggil seperti itu? Appa bilang nama hyung taehyung. tapi kookie lebih suka memanggil hyung dengan taetae hyung. Namaku jungkook tapi hyung bisa memanggilku kookie. Apa hyung mimpi buruk? Hyung menangis. Kookie dulu pernah mimpi buruk dan menangis keras saat itu appa menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kookie dan akhirnya kookie pun berhenti menangis setelah mendengar appa bernyanyi. Taetae hyung mau kookie nyanyikan lagu yang sama?"

Taehyung menatap anak laki-laki didepannya setelah respirasinya kembali normal. Anak yang menyebut namanya jungkook itu sedang tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat imut, senyumnya cerah –sangat cerah.

Dan pagi itu taehyung kembali memahami satu hal baru _lagi_ bahwa ia mungkin akan butuh beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, orang-orang baru, mungkin juga _keluarga_ baru? _keluarga_? Ia bahkan tak mengetahui jelas alasan ahjussi itu membawanya kemari.

Yang jelas bukankah terlalu banyak hal baru yang harus dihadapi oleh anak berusia 5 tahun itu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo~ taeVull imnida .. ini first ff-nya saya and it's taekook #taekookhardshipperTT .. tolong bimbing saya para sunbae-nim yang terhormat!

saya mau curhat sedikit : cerita ini bahkan bahkan gk nyampe 1kwords tapi saya ngerasa kayak mau teparr :v *salut sama yg ngetik ampe beribu-ribu words. Dan sumpah ini ngabisin waktu berjam-jam buat ngumpulin imajinasi gaje saya hingga terbentuklah cerita yang gagal ini tapi saya malah maksain buat publish berbekal harapan ada yg mau baca cerita ini TT

Gkmaubanyakbacot : Cast lain bkal bermunculan seiring berjalannya kegajean dari cerita ini but, ini tergantung ama readersnya .. kalo dianggap layak (sesuai target) bkal **dilanjutin** kalo nggk **endeu**..

so mind to review? ..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap hidup karena aku tidak bisa mati**_ _/ taekook , BTS_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Turn the Page**

a taekook fanfic

Note :

 **BxB , AU**

Typo everywhere(?), I'M AMATEUR , alur kecepatan (maybe)

 **DLDR**

 **! E!**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA INI**

 **TOLONG JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI**

 **DAN AKHIRNYA MALAH MENINGGALKAN KOMENTAR PEDAS**

 **(SAYA TERIMA MASUKKAN, TAPI TOLONG KEMASLAH DENGAN BAIK)**

Happy reading~

.

.

.

" _ **Every single day is a repetition of ctrl+c , ctrl+v – tommorrow"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari didalam hidup ini? Uang? Harta? Apa itu semua membawa kebahagiaan? Atau mungkin teman? Bullshit. Tak ada yang benar-benar menganggapnya berarti disekolah, selain pandangan tentang kim taehyung yang selalu naik mobil lamborgini merah kesekolah untuk dimintai tumpangan ketika pulang sekolah, kim taehyung dengan otak cemerlang yang bisa dimintai contekkan saat ulangan dan diandalkan saat kerja kelompok, atau mungkin kim taehyung yang bisa dipaksa masuk kedalam team basket saat pertandingan dadakan karena skill bermainnya yang jauh dari kata amatir meskipun tubuhnya tidak terlalu atletis, dan semuanya akan berakhir sama –ditinggalkan setelah orang-orang yang mengaku _teman_ nya itu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan darinya lalu tak pernah kembali sebelum menginginkan sesuatu _lagi_ darinya, begitulah siklus pertemanan brengsek yang terus berputar dalam kehidupan sekolahnya.

Kembali lagi, apa yang sebenarnya dicari oleh pemuda besurai kecokelatan yang akan merayakan umurnya yang ketujuh belas –dua hari lagi itu, dalam hidupnya? Mungkin belum ada? Haruskah taehyung menertawakan pemikiran bodoh yang ratusan kali singgah ke otaknya itu? Bagaimana jika memang _tidak ada sama sekali_? Jadi untuk apa gunanya taehyung hidup saat ia bahkan tak tahu _mengapa_ ia harus tetap hidup selain menjadi beban bagi paman jeon yang juga punya jungkook untuk diurus seorang diri saat ia punya perusahaan besar yang harus dijalankan dan ditambah dirinya. Taehyung bahkan merasa ia hanyalah sebuah beban berat bagi dirinya sendiri.

' _eomma .. appa .. bagaimana rasanya mati? Apa aku benar-benar tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi saat aku sudah mati? Benarkah disana terasa damai? Aku mengerti, aku hanya perlu membiarkan mataku tertutup tanpa perlu terbuka lagi, membiarkan tubuhku diam tanpa perlu bergerak lagi,dan membiarkan hidungku untuk tidak bernapas lagi bukan? Dan setelah itu semuanya ... akan .. berakhir damai'_

"Hyung" teriakan keras jungkook membahana didalam kamar mandi ketika mendapati seluruh tubuh hyungnya yang terendam didalam bak mandi dengan air yang bercucuran keluar jatuh dilantai karena bak mandi yang penuh tak mampu menampung debit air yang terus mengalir dari kran ditambah tubuh taehyung yang berada didalamnya. Tanpa berpikir takut jatuh terpeleset dilantai kamar mandi yang licin jungkook segera menghampiri taehyung dan berusaha mengeluarkannya dari bak mandi. Tubuh berbalut kaus putih polos dan celana hitam selutut itu terlihat pucat bahkan bibirnya pun terlihat berwarna keunguan _'sial, berapa lama sibodoh ini berendam?'_ sesegera mungkin, jungkook melakukan pertolongan pertama pada tubuh taehyung yang tak bergerak. Memompa dadanya beberapa kali dan memberikan napas buatan –gender bukanlah hal yang penting saat ini dibandingkan keselamatan taehyung pikir jungkook hingga air mulai keluar dari bibir pucat taehyung beberapa kali membuatnya terbatuk dan tepat saat pernapasannya perlahan kembali normal sebuah tinju melayang tepat disudut bibir kanannya yang masih pucat disusul dua lainnya dirahang sebelah kiri kembali membuat taehyung jatuh dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin sedangkan jungkook sang pelaku menatapnya penuh amarah yang ditahannya sedari tadi

"apa otak cerdasmu selalu kau buang ketong sampah saat akan melakukan hal bodoh?"

"brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?" taehyung meringis pelan akibat perih dibibir kanannya yang terluka

"seharusnya tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri kim taehyung" jungkook melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi , lalu kembali lagi dipintu kamar mandi taehyung

"apa perlu kubantu mandikan untuk memastikan kau tak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi?"

"aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" tepat setelah itu jungkook keluar –benar benar keluar dari kamar mandi, dari kamar taehyung

.

.

.

Jungkook yang telah berganti pakaian sedang duduk diruang tengah yang bersebrangan dengan dapur ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat kesukaannya ketika taehyung berjalan kedapur dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih baik dari tadi, ia hanya melirik pemuda yang jauh lebih tua 1 tahun darinya sekilas sebelum perhatiannya sepenuhnya terpusat pada suara gelas jatuh dari tempat taehyung berdiri tadi _'apa lagi yang dilakukannya kali ini?'_ awalnya jungkook mengabaikan taehyung yang belum berdiri dengan pikiran _'mungkin ia sedang memungut gelas yang pecah'_ karena posisi taehyung terhalang oleh meja besar tempatnya mengambil gelas.

Dan jungkook bukanlah orang yang tidak bisa membayangkan hal apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada hyungnya itu, tidak butuh hingga satu menit bagi jungkook untuk menghampiri taehyung dan menemukan pemuda itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri disamping pecahan gelas –posisi yang berbahaya mengingat pecahan gelas itu bisa saja mengenai taehyung' ketika jungkook berusaha memapahnya, saat itu darah mengalir dari pelipis kiri taehyung dengan sebuah pecahan gelas menancap disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"semalam, kau memang sengaja melakukannya kan?"

Pagi itu bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indera penciumannya serta pertanyaan jungkook adalah hal pertama yang menyambut taehyung di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit ternama seoul.

"aku akan pulang. sekarang"

"lalu pergi kesekolah dengan bangganya untuk menunjukkan bahwa seorang kim taehyung melubangi kepalanya sendiri dengan pecahan gelas? Silahkan, tak akan ada yang menahanmu. Dan aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau pingsan ditengah jalan mengingat demam tinggimu belum reda dari semalam" dan usaha taehyung melepaskan infus dari pergelangan tangannya terhenti mengingat ucapan jungkook yang ada benarnya itu.

"4" taehyung mengangkat alis kirinya mendengar gumaman jungkook yang sedang duduk disofa depan ranjang pasien yang ditempatinya

"itu yang ke-4. Kau sengaja kan?"

"ini mungkin terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan bagimu, hanya saja aku benar-benar tak merencanakan apapun. Aku hanya merasa seolah tubuhku menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri, aku .. merasa seolah menemukan kedamaian didalamnya"

"apa yang kau maksud kedamaian itu adalah kematian yang tepat berada disampingmu semalam jika saja aku tidak ingin mengecek apa kau sudah tidur dan malah mendengar suara keran dan air dari dalam kamar mandi? Great hyung kau baru saja membuat lelucon menyenangkan dipagi ini"

"jadi apa kau akan memberitahukannya?" dan taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya

"dan membiarkanmu di _anti sosial_ kan seperti saat itu? Aku masih punya hati hyung .." jungkook merasa dadanya sedikit perih atau mungkin .. hatinya ?

' _kenapa kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huahh saya nggak nyangka ada yng ngerespon fanfic iniTT nomu nomu gamsahamnida *ciumtangansatu-satu . kemaren saya mikir klo reviewnya bisa nyampe paling bnyak tiga saya akan berusaha ngelanjutin ceritanya dan wuahhh nyampe ternyataTT ini aja saya udah bersyukur banget.. terimakasihterimakasihterimakasih banyakbanyakbanyak yeoreobun~

Sedikit penjelasan buat chap ini, ini si tae ama kookie bayangin yg skarang ya warna rambutnya tae cokelat trus kookie item. Okay sekiann..

Ini balasan untuk review kemaren yah :*

Suni Mozaa : tenang ching, saya jga sukanya tae yg diatas kok :v yupps! Ini baru cerita pengantar. Apa BxB sma BL itu beda? Saya nulisnya dinote BxB (BoyxBoy) so, haruskah dganti? *maapkan saya yg minim pengetahuan ini TT .. terimakasih telah sudi membaca cerita ini TT, terlebih buat reviewnya

CaratARMYmonbebe : jinjjayo? Gomawoyo chingu saya nggak nyangka bkal ada yg suka TT *sujudsyukur. Wah dibunuh apa bunuh diri yah? Mungkin nanti misterinya bkal terpecahkan klo chingu berkenan mengikuti cerita ini terus (?) .. benarkah? Awalnya saya mikir yg baca mungkin bkal ilfeel klo kookienya saya gituin. Terimakasih reviewnya ching juga kemurahan hatinya telah membaca cerita ini

SparkyuELF137 : Hyungnya Tae dibawa kabur ama fandom lain *upss ini rahasia ya chingu jgn dibocorin XD nanti bkal terungkap kok mungkin saat udah mau masuk chapter2 terakhir? #aminamin tentang hyungnya bkal saya sentil sedikit-sedikit dlu , untuk kdepannya cerita bkal fokus sama si Tae.. thankyou udh mau baca cerita ini juga buat reviewnya.. gamsahamnida


End file.
